


Fuzzy

by JaneDoe112255



Series: Let Me In [3]
Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: ABDL, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Blankets, Caretaking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe112255/pseuds/JaneDoe112255
Summary: How Josh stole Matt's blanket.AKA how Josh got his Fuzzy





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, y'all.\  
> Note to self don't say the you are going to write a fluffy chapter with little Josh unless you want to be harrassed.

Matt woke up, and he sat up and rubbed his eyes with both of his hands, not sure why he woke up. He looked at the clock- 2:43 A.M. He was not one to wake up in the middle of the night. Why did he wake up? Matt then heard something coming from the room next to him. Josh's room. It sounded like the man was whimpering and moaning. He was mumbling something, but Matt could not make out anything through the wall. But one thing was obvious to the man. Josh was having a nightmare.

Matt jumped into action. He went to the older man's room and saw that Josh was indeed in the throes of a nightmare. The poor baby was sweating, tossing and turning. He had a scared look out his face. The baby was breathing heavily, and he was crying.

"Naw, 'addy," Josh whined, kicked his blankets away from him, as if he was trying to get away from something, "plea' no huwt 'addy."

He suddenly cried out, "Naw, naw. Matty. Matty help me. Matty get'em off 'a me. Matty plea'! I be good boy, Matty. Matty help" Josh flailed his arms like he was trying to push someone away. He sobbed.

Matt rushed over to the baby and shook him. Josh whined when he felt hands on him, tears streaming down his face. He struggled harder. 

"Matty help!" Josh shouted, trying to get away from whoever was holding onto him. He wanted Matty. Were was Matty? Matty needed to help him. Make Daddy stop hurting him. Matty!

"Shh, Baby Boy," Matt whispered in his ear, running his hand through his hair trying to calm his baby down, "Matty's here, no one can hurt you. Wake up, Baby," Josh whimpered but stopped struggling as he moved toward Matt.

"That's it, Baby Boy. Wake up," he rubbed the baby's back knowing that shaking Josh would only further upset him.

Josh woke up with a gasp, lower lip trembling, "Matty," Josh sobbed. 

The baby jumped toward Matt and buried his face into that man's chest. He sobbed pitifully, trying to make the remainder of the nightmare go away. It was not working. He could still see Daddy hurting him. He did not want to think of that. He grasped the front of Matt's shirt trying to draw comfort from Matty's warmth. He breathed in Matty scent.

"Bad dweam," Josh cried, curling up more into Matty.

"Do you wanna talk about it," Matt asked the baby, rocking him back and forth gently. The man reached over to the bedside table and got one of the baby's pacifiers. It was he favorite, bright red with a large mouth guard. He put it to the baby's mouth. 

"Nu-uh, Matty," the baby whimpered as accepted the pacifier and began to suck on it. He did not want to talk about his nightmare; he wanted to forget it. He wanted Matty. He sighed contently as Matty ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. He squirmed, trying to move closer to Matty when he felt something wet between his legs. Josh whimpered, knowing what he did. He was big last night, so he did not wear a diaper to bed. Now he got everything all wet. Please don't be mad, Matty.

"What's wrong, Baby," Matt asked when he heard Josh whimper. 

"Wet," Josh whimpered. The baby felt Matty reach down and touch the sheets. 

"Ohh, Baby," Matt said, pulling back slightly so that he could help the baby stand. The poor baby needed a bath and a fresh diaper and his baby clothes and a bottle of milk then he would sleep in Matt's room for the rest of the night.

Josh whined curling in on himself, thinking he was in trouble for wetting the bed, "I sowwy, Matty. I no mean it, I sowwy. No hit, plea," the baby begged. He did not mean to wet the bed. He did not know that he would slip into little space in the middle of the night. He did not mean it. The baby was sorry. 

"Baby look at me," Matt waited for Josh to make eye contact. The baby's cheeks were stained with tears, and he was sniffling, trying to battle more tears from overflowing. His eyes were red and shown with fear that Matt wished one day would not be there.

"I will never hit you. You just had an accident, Baby," Matt reassured whipping his tears away.

"No mad," Josh asked, lower lip trembling. He did not want Matty to be mad at him. He did not want Matty to yell. That's what Daddy did when he had accidents. He would yell and hit Josh, and make him clean up his mess. Daddy would not let him get clean until he finished cleaning up his mess. And even then Daddy would make him wait to get clean sometimes. That would make him inch. He did not like it. He wanted to be clean. Please.

"Never, Baby Boy," Matt said, hugging the baby close to him and rocking him from side to side gently, "I could never be mad at my baby boy."

Josh sniffled and hugged him back, not wanting to let go, and whining when Matt tried to pull back again. Don't go bye-bye, Matty.

"C'mon, Baby Boy, let's get you all cleaned up okay?" Matt told him, helping the baby stand. Yeah, Josh wanted to be clean. He did not want an owie.

"Then we'll get you all nice and dry; then we'll get you in a diaper and a sleeper, then some warm milk, then we can go back to sleep in my room, okay?"

"Yeah," Josh smiled, liking the thought of sleeping with Matty.

Matty ran the bath water to fill the tub before turning to Josh. He helped Josh remove the sweets and boxers he slept in the night before. When he was in big space, the man did not like sleeping in a shirt. He said that it would get all twisted up in when he would sleep, and it would wake him up because it was uncomfortable. Ian once told him to stop moving around so much in his sleep, and maybe that would solve the problem. Josh responded with an "impossible." The only way they learned to fix that problem was for Josh to wear a footie onesie to bed. 

Matt helped Josh step into the tub, and put some of his bath toys in there. He would need to entertainment while Matt put his clothes and bedding in the washer. 

"Okay, Baby Boy," Josh looked at Matt when he heard the nickname that Matt always called him, "I have to go put the bedding in the washer, I'll be back in five minutes."

"Five minutes," Josh repeated. The baby did not like that Matt would go away for any amount of time- usually when Matty, Mikey, or Cassie was giving him a bath one of the other would stay and play, but Mikey and Cassie were sleeping- so he had to be a good boy while Matty cleaned up after him. 

As promised, Matt was back in five minutes and helped Josh clean himself. 

Matty started with his face, running the washcloth with non-tear baby body wash on it, down the bridge of his nose. Making Josh scrunch his nose up like a mouse. The cutest mouse ever. Before Matty rinsed the soap off his face, he tickled his left cheek. Causing the baby to drop his head with a giggle, he looked up at Matty. Not a trace of fear in his eyes.

"Sweet Boy," Matt praised with a smile, running his fingers through the baby's hair. Josh leaned into the touch.

Matt then moved down to his chest and tummy. Matt did not like that he could see some of Josh's ribs still. He looked better than he did a month ago, as they made sure that the baby ate three times a day, but they still needed to work on it. Matt would never bring that up to Josh; he was too sensitive about his weight. Matt just had to make sure that Josh ate when he was supposed to.

As Matt went lower, toward his private parts the more tense, Josh became. He still remembered his nightmare. The baby breathed in and out slowly. He was fine. Matty would never hurt him like that. Matty would never hurt him at all. Josh knew that. The baby was able to relax at those thoughts. Matty was not going to hurt him.

Sensing that the baby was uncomfortable the more he went down; Matt hurried that cleaned the spot. The baby relaxed more as Matt cleaned his legs and feet. Matt took a moment to tickle the underside of his feet. His baby giggled and scrunched up his feet.

"Naw, Matty," Josh whispered so that he did not wake Mikey and Cassie with a broad smile on his face, "stop it."

Matt tickled his foot one more time before he asked, "do you want to wash your hair now or later?" 

Josh brought his arms to cover his head, only managing to make some of his hair wet, and said "naw Matty, latew, plea'," he did not like having his hair washed. Well, it was not that he did not like having his hair washed, he loved that part. It felt good. But he did not like having it dried. He did not want to have his hair dried. 

Matt chuckled, "fine, Baby Boy, but we have to do it later."

"Nu-uh," Josh argued, shaking his head and lowering his arms.

"Yeah-hu, and quit arguing," Matt said, ruffling his sassy boy's hair. 

Josh giggled, moving his head out of the way, then asked, "out?" making grabby hands to Matty. He wanted out of the tub. He wanted his bottle and wanted to go night-night with Matty.

"Of course, Baby Boy," Matt helped the baby out of the bath and laid him on a towel, "lift up Baby," the man told Josh. Josh listened and lifted his hips to allow Matt to slide a diaper under his bottom. Matt taped up the diaper and retrieved Josh's sleeper from the floor beside him.

When Josh saw the sleeper Matty picked out he smiled and said happily, "E'mo," the baby loved Elmo.

Matt smiled back at the baby, never able to get over how Josh said 'Elmo' in little space. It was so cute. 

"Yeah, Baby, Elmo," over the past month Josh had started to love Elmo, and he loved dressing as the fury monster.

Once Matt got the baby into the sleeper the baby clapped happily (making sure he was not loud enough to wake Mikey and Cassie) and said, "I E'mo, I E'mo," he bounced on his toes with a wide smile.

Matt chuckled, happy that the baby was finally relaxed, "c'mon, my little monster. Let's get a baba then go back to bed."

"K, Matty," Josh responded while rubbing his eye. He was already sleepy, and he knew the bottle would only make him more tired. Not that the baby was complaining. He wanted to go back night-night with Matty. Matty would protect him from nightmares.

As Matty prepared the bottle and put Josh's bedding and clothes into the dryer, Josh sat on the couch watching Matt's every move. 

"Ya know that it can get kinda creepy with you are staring at me like that, Baby," Matt teased the baby as he came into the living room with the bottle.

Josh looked down at his lap. He could not tell if Matty was teasing or not so he said, "sowwy, Matty."

Matt chuckled and sat next to the baby on the couch, "it's okay, I'm just teasing," Josh visibly relaxed and Matt said, "do you want to do it or do you want me?"

"Matty do it," Josh said. The baby did not want to pretend to be a big boy right now. He was really little, and he just wanted to cuddle and drink his milk and go night-night again. He wanted to be a baby. 

Matt put a pillow on his lap and motioned for Josh to lay down. Josh listened, laying his head down on the pillow and looking up Matt with an innocent, childlike spark in his eye. Matt removed the pacifier and replaced with the nipple of the bottle. 

Josh sucked on the nipple contently and hummed when he felt warm milk hit his tough. Josh closed his eyes when he felt Matt run a hand through his hair. 

The baby was feeling more sleepily with the warm milk and Matt scratching his scalp. By the time he finished the bottle, he was dozing. 

He whined when Matt removed the bottle from his mouth, "paci?" Josh asked as Matty helped his sit back up. Matt put Josh's pacifier to his lips. Josh sucked it into his mouth. 

Josh rubbed his eyes with the palm of his right hand. He was clean; his tummy was full, now he wanted to go to sleep. He yawned. "I s'eepy, Matty," Josh told the man.

"Is it sleepy time Baby Boy?"

"Yeah," Josh agreed, "s'eepy time," he yawned again. He was sleepy, but he needed something. Something was missing.

"Teddy?" Josh asked. He needed his Teddy to sleep.

"Oh, Baby," Matt said, sounding guilty, "he's in the dryer."

"Gettem, plea'," Josh begged pouting past his pacifier. He could not sleep without Teddy.

"He's wet, Baby. I'm sorry," Matt said running his hand through the baby's hair.

Josh whined but followed Matty to his room as the man took his hand.

"C'mon, Baby Boy," he said laying Josh down on the bed, "I know it's not Teddy, but," he tucked his large blue and black fuzzy blanket around the baby. 

The baby sighed and snuggled further into the blanket, with a yawn. He felt the bed dip as Matty joined him. The man held him close to his chest. Maybe he could sleep without Teddy. With the warm, fuzzy blankie and Matty holding him, he could sleep.

"Night-night, Matty," Josh yawned past his pacifier, cuddling into Matty's side.

"Night-night, Baby Boy," Matt responded, scratching the back of Josh's head, Josh leaned into the touch.

"Wove Matty."

"Love you too," Matt said with a smile, "go to sleep, Baby Boy."

Josh nodded, curled into Matty a little more and soon fell asleep feeling clean, with a full tummy, and Matty's warm and fuzzy blankie wrapped around him.

...

Matt woke up to whispered voices. He opened his eyes to see that Mike and Ian were in his room. "What are you guys doing in my room?" he asked in a hushed voice so that he did not wake up the baby that was still curled up into his side with one arm drapped over Matt's chest and the other clenched to Matt's blanket.

"We were looking for Josh," Mike responded putting his phone in his back pocket that he was not taking pictures with, "we couldn't find him, so we were going to ask you."

"And we come in here and see this adorable sight," Ian finished.

"So you decided to take some photos and whisper like a couple of teenaged girls?" Matt asked, sarcastically.

"Basically," Ian confirmed. 

"Why is he in here? Josh couldn't sleep?"

"He had a nightmare," Matt told them, rubbing the baby's back, "and he wet his bed. I couldn't let him sleep alone, so I had he sleep in here."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "he was a little shaken up by the nightmare and upset that he wet the bed, but other than that he's fine."

"Was he happy to be Elmo?" Ian asked, pointing at the part of the red sleeper that he could see.

Matt chuckled, remembering the baby's happy reaction that he could be Elmo again, "of course."

Josh suddenly stirred, holding onto Matt tighter. Josh stretched and opened his eyes, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, Mikey, hi, Cassie," Josh said, seemingly not bothered that the men broke into Matt's room.

"Hey, Buddy."

"Morning, Kiddo."

Josh curled back up into Matt as if he wanted to go back to sleep.

"C'mon, Baby Boy," Matt said patting his back and setting up, "it's time to get up."

"No," Josh whined, snuggling into the blankie and rolled onto his tummy. He liked the blankie. It was warm and fuzzy.

"C'mon, Bud. It's eleven. You can't sleep all day," Ian told him.

Josh snuggled further into the blankie, rubbing the blankie to his face.

"Do you want Teddy?" Matt asked, patting the baby's back.

Josh looked at Matty and pouted passed the pacifier that was still in his mouth but said, "yeah."

"Then you gotta get up, Baby Boy," Matt said.

Josh whined but nodded getting up with the blankie. 

Ian smiled, wondering how hard it would be to get the blanket from Josh.

...

Josh had been carrying around the blanket all day and did not seem to be letting go anytime soon. It was adorable, but Matt wanted his blanket back. He did not want to fight with the baby.

"Uhh, Buddy," Josh looked at Ian with wide eyes, "I think Matty wants his blankie back."

Josh wrapped Matt's blanket around him, almost protectively, so that Matt could not take it from him. 

"My fuzzy," Josh pouted. He wanted the blankie; he liked it. It was warm and fuzzy. He wanted the blankie to be his. His fuzzy.

"Josh," Matt sighed with his hands on his hips, trying to take an authoritative position, but the smirk on his face made him fail miserably. He could not help that the baby was adorable. 

"My fuzzy," he looked at Matt with sad puppy dog eyes that he knew the man could not resist. 

Matt did try to resist the eyes, he did, but he could not. He had other a lot of other blankets, ones that he liked way more than the one Josh already attached himself to. 

"Please, Matty," Josh said, knowing that was all that it would take for Matt to break. 

"Fine," Matt sighed, knowing that he was giving in way too easily. 

"Fanks, Matty!" Josh shouted happily. He jumped up to hug to the man, snuggling into his chest.

"You spoil him too much," Matt heard Ian say. Matt could practically feel Ian's head shake.

Matt shrugged. Maybe he did spoil Josh too much. (Way too much) But after everything that Josh had been through in his short life, the baby deserved to be spoiled. 

And Matt had no problem spoiling the baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys have any other ideas on fluffy (or not so fluffy) one shots??


End file.
